


Angry Pets

by moonlightreigns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Pets, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns
Summary: Synopsis: Y/n and Sam’s pets aren’t that fond n each other.Prompt: 11. cat person and dog person meet at petco and their pets won’t stop hissing and growling at each other au For Juju’s Fluffy Birthday Challenge!Word Count: 584A/n: I wasn’t sure what Petco was (since I’m an aussie) so I asked @rdy thank you for telling me it’s a pet store. You’re awesome. Also I have no idea what Petco is like inside or its layout.





	

You smiled happily down at your new purchased kitten.  
“I’ll just go get the paperwork ready and you’re already to go, have you decided what you’re going to name her?” the pet shop assistant asked.  
“Bella.” you answered, looking down at the tortoiseshell kitten.  
“Cute name, I’ll be back in a minute or so.” she said, smiling at you and Bella, as she left.  
You let out a tiny giggle, as the little kitten nibbled on your finger.  
“Let’s go, look for toys for you.” you cooed, as you walked into the cat aisle.   
You grabbed a box of dry kitten food. Walking further down the aisle. You stopped in front the bedding area, struggling to get it. You didn’t want to drop Bella or put her down. The only option was to put the dry food down on the floor.  
“Here, let me grab it for you.” A male voice said.  
“Thanks.” You mumbled, looking to the side. Blushing as he smiled down at you.  
He’s so cute and tall. You thought to yourself.   
“Cute kitten.” the tall guy said. Making you let out a giggle.  
“Yeah, she is a cutie.” You spoke. As the kitten wiggled.  
You quickly looked down at the ground, noticing a little golden retriever puppy was near the guys’ foot. Chewing on his shoe.  
“Cute puppy, what’s its name?” you asked, making the guy look down at the small puppy.  
“His names Jakes, and my name is Sam Winchester.” He spoke, picking up the golden retriever pup.  
The puppy let out an upset whine.  
“Nice to meet you Jake, and Sam.” You laughed.  
“Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?” Sam questioned. Making you let out a nervous laugh.  
“Right, sorry. My names (y/n).” you spoke.  
“And this cute fluff ball is, Bella.” You cooed, looking down at the kitten, as it making Sam smile.  
You quickly looked up, noticing Sam staring at you in awe.  
Both of you’s stared at each other. Cheeks tinted in a faint shade of pink.  
Until your kitten ruined it by hissing, and Sam’s puppy by growling.  
You quickly looked down at Bella. Noticing her back arched. Her hair standing up.  
“Sorry, I should go, you should go.” you announced, feeling Bella’s tiny claws dig into your arm.  
“Yeah, um here, is Bella’s bed.” Sam said. Handing you the bed. You awkwardly rested under your arm. While holding the dry food in your hand. While Bella was in your other arm. Holding her gently.  
“Thanks.” you thanked him. Making him smile, while his puppy looked intently at you cat. Bella kept hissing at Jake.   
“Wait, here, call me sometime.” Sam requested. Handing you a card with his phone number on it.  
“Do you hand all your number to girls in this store?” you asked, as you held the card between your fingers.   
“No. You’re the first.” Sam answered, making you blush.  
“Lucky me, I’ll call you. Is was nice meeting you, I’ll see you around.” you said, walking past him.   
Bella let out a hiss as you walked past Jake.  
“Nice meeting you too.” Sam sighed, staring at your back until you disappeared from his view.  
Jake let out a whine. Making Sam smile.  
“Come on little guy, let’s go to the dog area” Sam cooed, making Jake let out a bark.  
I hope I’ll see her around. He thought to himself, as he entered the dog aisle.  
I’m defiantly going to call him. You thought, as waited in line at the checkout.


End file.
